Fire and Ice
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: A series of drabbles and poems that are based around the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley. (Complete)
1. Fire and Ice

Tears (a Response to Amarisa's Challenge) Summery: After Ginny breaks Draco's heart, he stands alone, watching her and Harry and wonders why she did it.  
  
Tears. Signs of weakness, he had always been told. But at that moment he didn't care. He watched them from affair, killing himself inside. He had truly loved her, the one pure and light thing he had ever felt. She had never felt it for him.  
  
She had used him. All he had ever done to them was thrown insults. He had once even tried to save the man's life but no one knew that. She did. She knew all his secrets. And she had used him for revenge. Revenge on him. And for that he hated the man who had made her do it, the man she truly loved. No one knew how he felt for her, not even her, for in the back of his mind he kept hearing 'love will betray you.' He told her all his secrets save that one. But she had used him anyway.  
  
All because she loved the other person more then she could ever like him. In fact she hated him with a passion for what he did to her love. Insults heart, but this was worse. He felt as his heart had been ripped out.  
  
He saw the pair get up from their seat under the fare away tree and he walked away from his own. Last thing he needed was for her to laugh in his face again. How could she hurt him like this? This went beyond anything the one she really loved had done.  
  
Tears were the only sign. No one could tell that beyond the shell they saw and the tears he shed was nothing. Her fire had burned it all out. He was now nothing but ice.  
  
**** Bloody Slytherins: (another response to the challenge only a Harry-is- loser instead of Draco.)  
  
I hate them. Always did. She doesn't though. It seems she is attracted to them. First it was Tom Riddle and now him. Of course it didn't help that I didn't take mind to her till this year, while he did. Bloody Slytherin. They may not be the smartest bunch of wizards but they always notice a pretty girl.  
  
Fire and Ice. That's what they call them. Hermione thinks it is sweet, Ron is trying to ignore it and the rest of the school is talking about how much they belong together. Bloody Slytherins.  
  
Of course she is the fire. Warm, inviting, kind. Her looks even attach to that phrase. She has long red hair and chocolate brown eyes that make you want to lose yourself in them. Of course I never noticed that till it was too late. I took her for granted so she went to someone who didn't. Bloody Slytherin.  
  
I hate him. He never was quite friendly with me, and the nickname 'Ice' fits suitably. He is always cold. Except when it's with her. He sends her smiles during meals that make me want to puke. They snog in front of the common rooms of both houses and again I feel sick. He gives her all his attention and listens to her. No one else gets that much from him, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Bloody Slytherin. Why can't we stay with the Harry- wins-Draco-loses game plan? It always worked before.  
  
Hermione says it was because I waited to long. She actually thinks he loves her. Ron agrees, which is even more of a shock. The only problem is I can't argue that. From all points of view he does with all his heart, unless he is just a very good actor, which those Bloody Slytherins don't care to learn.  
  
I hate him, I hate them, but most of all I hate myself for allowing him to notice the diamond in front of me before I did.  
  
Bloody Slytherins.  
  
****  
  
I'm with you  
  
Late in the night  
  
When all is cold  
  
When blood freezes  
  
And you need someone to hold  
  
I'll be with you.  
  
In the middle of the day  
  
When the sun beats down  
  
When you need someone  
  
I'll be there  
  
In the afternoon  
  
When all your day has been ruined  
  
And you need a shoulder to cry upon  
  
And you feel so alone  
  
I'm there.  
  
In the bright hours of the morning  
  
When the sun lays on your eyes  
  
When you awake from sleep  
  
You will find  
  
I'm with you  
  
Always  
  
****  
  
A Heart Divided (another Answer to Nicole's Challenge, only this is Ginny)  
  
Can you love two people at the same time? Not ordinary love that you may share with a brother or friend, but true love. The type that is written about in those paperback books everyone calls trash yet reads anyway. I think I am.  
  
The two are completely opposites. The one is a hero; he has saved me from terrors many times. He is tall with green eyes that mesmerize you in their depths. His hair of dark brown hangs over his forehead, hiding the sign of his direction in life. He is courageous, honorable, good, and a Gryffindor.  
  
But then there is the other one. He is not a hero, and sometimes it seems that he is the one who makes me need saving. He is mysterious, dark and cold, yet I am drawn to him like a moth to a flame. His eyes are silver and like a snake they hypnotize you. They make you want to know what's hidden behind them. His hair is not dark but as light as can be, an icy blonde. It's usually slicked back but when it isn't it makes him look much too innocent for his personality. He is alluring and intelligent. He is just as honorable as the first, only no one will recognize it. But he is a Stytherin, and my family's sworn enemy. Somehow that makes me want him more.  
  
I can't decide whom I love more, the boy who lived, or the boy who seems slated to lose. One ignores me and the other teases me relentlessly. Both are killing me from the inside with all this emotion. Who should I choose?  
  
Can you be in love with two men? I am. My heart's divided. How much longer can it stand? 


	2. She

She (January 9, 2003)

On the wings of Angels she flies  
Protected from the whims of demons  
She doesn't know what she does  
Ignoring the dangers she will never have to face  
She doesn't see the pain of us all  
She doesn't see the anger and hate  
She is sheltered from all that is wrong  
And is safe from it all.  
Here I lay on the ground  
Drowning in a sea of tears

What she avoids is pushed on me  
What she does not know is emphasized on me  
I feel all the pain of those around me  
I see all the tears and hear all the screams  
I am the person on whom it all falls around

Destruction lies in my path,  
While only creation lies in hers.  
Why are things so different?  
For the Angel and the Black Sheep?  
Are we that much different  
They says so

They don't hear anything  
They don't see anything They don't care for anything  
They think not of anything

Why do they judge us then?  
Why am I decidedly destructive?

Why is being aware worse then ignorance to them?  
I failed my own existence I can't hold on

Does Death hold the peace?

Or have I been told lies for years

Let my blood spill

For it means nothing to me

I shall never allow my lips

To betray those I love and loved

So as my life slowly drips away I know that I remained true

And that is all that matters

Right?


	3. Silver Dragon

Silver Dragon.

What do you see when you look at me?  
Do you see only the surface?  
Or do you look to my very core.  
What do you see?

Do you see a girl shadowed by her friends and family?  
Or do you see something more in me then I do  
Can you see my heart's expectations?  
Most only see the surface  
What about you?

Can you look beyond the freckles and hair?  
To see my inner soul  
Or are you just like the rest  
Only reading the surface.  
I guess I'll never know.

You never tell what you see from those eyes of Silver  
Nor do you reveal what goes around in your head.  
But I'll tell you what I see

I see a boy that's been trapped  
I see an intelligent mind, controlled by other's expectations  
I see a hurting soul, who never allows comfort.  
I see someone who has seen more but does not revel it  
I see someone who despite all the talk thinks nothing of himself.  
I see someone who tries to hurt others to avoid more pain of his own.

Do I see right?  
Have I perceived what those mystic eyes have slipped?  
Again, I may never know

For you will never look at me more then an annoyance.  
But I will always look at you as my Silver Dragon.  
Do with me, as you will.


	4. Desperation

Desperation (January 9, 2003)

Desperation  
That's all one could feel here.  
Hope  
That's just a memory  
Love  
That's all that holds us together  
Hate  
That's what is killing us slowly.

I feel cold inside  
No longer feeling any emotion  
All that I loved is gone  
To only become a legend.  
Hope no longer is enough to help me survive.  
I need his arms around me  
But he is nowhere nearby

He stands in a far off room  
Trapped by his own  
He'll never know  
I failed my own existence

I can't hold on  
Does Death hold the peace?  
Or have I been told lies for years  
Let my blood spill  
For it means nothing to me  
I shall never allow my lips  
To betray those I love and loved  
So as my life slowly drips away  
I know that I remained true  
And that is all that matters

Right?


End file.
